Aerith
by Aveira
Summary: Random drabbles concerning a certain flower girl and the impact she had on the lives she touched.
1. The Lily

The Lily

Every year in spring, she would spend countless hours tending her beloved lilies. She'd talk to them, shower them with love, constantly encouraging them to grow big and strong. Sometimes, though, she'd simply sit among them and admire them. For such a small thing they had incredible strength. They bloomed, year after year, pushing all barriers out of their way until they reached sunlight. Through cement, contaminated soil, and as soon as they found their precious light they would happily soak up each and every ray.

A little flower, stronger than they'd ever know. Untouched by war, death, or disease, they continued to bloom long after _She_ was gone from their world. They continued to carry on for her where she left off, as though they were simply an extension of her physical being. The others took to caring for the flowers, these lilies of hers. Year after year they grew stronger and more beautiful with each new care giver.

For the SOLDIER, they were peace. For the fighter, they were clarity. The ninja, love, strength. For the pilot, insight. For the demon…compassion, wisdom, and a glimmer of light in a world of darkness. They were different for everyone, they were loved by all…and all because _She _had loved them.


	2. Memories

Memories

Yuffie sat back, for the first time in as long as she could remember, and watched the others. She felt something tug at her heart as she watched Cloud unfold at his own agonizingly slow pace. She learned Tifa's patients had no bounds. She was with Cloud every step of the way…even if he didn't realize it.

Yuffie chanced a glance at Vincent. It had been one year since they had fought side by side, since they faced Nero, Weiss, and Deepground. A year since Yuffie had learned the art of silence, found her place in their lives…in his life. She wouldn't pretend to be Tifa and say that simply having him near was enough, she hadn't found that strength yet. Having him near her was one thing, it was the fact that he didn't see her that hurt. She was an obligation, a duty, something to be responsible for…not a friend, comrade, nothing important in his eyes.

She was work.

She felt a tickle in the back of her mind, a thought bubbling up to the surface.

This feeling was so familiar, so painful. She turned away from him when she could no longer stand the pain.

She remembered the first time she met them, when she _really_ met them…

"_My name is Aerith…Yuffie, was it? That's a lovely name." _She remembered her well, the first one who readily accepted her as she was. Aerith never judged, never blamed her…she simply accepted who and what she was.

"_Yuffie, you can do this…you've trained your whole life for this moment." _Tifa had stood by her while she struggled through the trials of the Pagoda. It wasn't as though her opponents were difficult, she had learned how to fight thanks to them. It was her family she was going up against, the people responsible for her existence. _"This is how it was supposed to feel, it isn't supposed to be easy. You have the strength to do this, Yuffie. I know you do…" _Tifa was so like her mother.

The others had taken their time coming around, accepting her in their own ways.

"Yuffie…" Tifa sighed, taking a seat beside her. "You have the strength to do this, you know you do." _So like mother…_ "This is not easy, it is not painless…" She put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"I know…" Yuffie turned back to the clear blue sky. Tifa felt her heart sink, after all they'd gone through together, after all the fighting, all the struggling, now…in the end, now she was giving in.

"Don't stop, Yuffie. Don't give up…" Tifa slid down from her perch beside Yuffie, landing with practiced grace, making her way back to the others.

Vincent's eyes shot up to the woman who more or less materialized in front of him. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. His face portrayed none of his surprise, devoid as ever of any sort of emotion. Though his eyes were full of emotion, emotions he was a master at hiding, however he never counted on a woman like Yuffie. She turned to face him fully, her deep brown eyes boring into his own garnet orbs with such determination and force he had to fight the urge to shove her away, close his eyes, or to just get up and run. He started as her gentle hand came into contact with his cheek, shaken from his trance. He turned away with a sharp jerk. He turned slowly, anger and resentment marring his features. Brown eyes, curious and unafraid, met him. His anger fell by the wayside, forgotten as something began to stir within him.

"You are stone, unmoving and unchanging. You believe yourself to be invulnerable…" She spoke softly.

"You are the river, clear and consistent…you have changed me...I am not invulnerable to you." He answers back, equally quiet. She stands and he recognizes the look in her eyes. He has worn that expression for many years. "Where will you go?" He asks suddenly.

"Away…to find myself. All of my memories keep me here, hardly a reason to stay." She turns to him once more, a small smile playing on her lips. "Wouldn't you agree?"

She left, walking away from Avalanche, from the glory of her victory, from Wutai…from _him_. She felt free, truly free. Glancing down at her arm, the pink ribbon dancing in the wind, she felt her smile widen.

'_My name is Aerith…I am a Cetra…I love you…' _Her voice, her smile, her Lifestream green eyes. As she reached the edge of town she broke into a run, she knew where her memories were taking her…she needed this.

'_You are always with me…'_ She smiled as a warmth that could only be _her_ filled her heart.

She whistled, a wark behind her and her golden companion was there. Together they went, passing through the woods and over the ocean.

The altar was pure white, the water was warm and clear…beneath its surface she felt alive and free. She dove…down and down, until she reached her destination. The water was warmest here, she produced a small orb from her pocket and placed it in the soft sand. It began to glow, faintly, orange and golden yellow light emanating from its core.

'_Phoenix…just in case.' _She propelled herself to the surface, stopping halfway. She smiled softly, she could hear the worried calls of the golden bird, and yet she stayed. Her chest did not ache to breathe, she was not drowning, she was in no danger…no one would come to harm while _she _was watching.

There was a flurry of activity above her, her mind sunk back into a comforting blackness, something strong took hold of one arm, something metal gripped the other and up she went. She surfaced with a smile, her eyes drifting open to see their worried faces.

"You worry too much…" She spoke gently.

Vincent felt his pulse quicken, his breathing hitched, and he suddenly realized how irrationally angry he was with her. "What were you doing?" She smiled at the sound of his voice.

Yuffie closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before answering. "I was saying good bye." She whispered, tugging her arms free as she slowly rose. Her golden chocobo eyed her warily. "I was just trying to be closer to her..." She began to smooth over the silken golden feathers, soothing the still anxious bird. "She was there, I felt her...I can still feel her."

Vincent stared at her in wonder, realizing suddenly just how all this had changed her. Surprisingly he felt no guilt, no sorrow, he felt...relieved. Yuffie was unbroken, she was stronger and wiser...and in that moment he realized she had never seemed more beautiful in his eyes. As if he were seeing her for the first time.


	3. Sting

Sting

He left them. His past failures dragging him down into the abyss of his own misery. She was alone, completely. He'd left her with the boy he had rescued. Once again, he left her with only another burden. She cared for the boy as his health continued to deteriorate. She stayed by his side night after night, Marlene would hold his hand, whisper encouragingly into his ear as he fitfully slept.

Tifa wept through the night as he grew weaker day by day. She was left with no way of alleviating his pain, no way of knowing how to save him…the bitter tears of defeat burning her eyes. And then she saw something, something so incredible it gave her just the tiniest bit of hope to cling to.

Marlene held fast to the boy, holding his hand night after night, whispering to him until her voice was hoarse. Staying awake until her eyes stung, she wouldn't sleep until she was sure he was comfortable. She'd succumb to sleep eventually, holding his hand firmly in hers. She didn't want him to think he was alone. She cared for him as tirelessly as Tifa, pouring her heart out to him over and over, begging him to be strong. She whispered, her voice cracking, "We love you, please wake up…please…try, just a little harder." Tifa let the tears fall, in that instant she was not just a girl…she was the answer, the hope, the blessed reprieve he so desperately sought in his dreamless sleep. In that instant his face slackened, his groans softened, and his grip on her small hand tightened. Marlene let exhaustion claim her. Her head resting against one arm as the other hand was held in an iron grip over his heart.

"Dear, sweet, Marlene…" Tifa whispered, placing a soft blanket around her shoulders. "I am so proud of you…you're so like her." Her eyes flickered up to the vase of lilies on the shelf just behind the pair. The lilies had been there for over a week and had shown no sign of wilting, in fact they seemed to grow brighter with every day that passed. Tonight, they were glowing.

"I will be strong…" Tifa whispered gently to the flowers.

_'Because they need you.'_ She closed her eyes, absorbing every bit of her presence.

"Because…I love you…" Tifa's strength left her and she slid to her knees in the doorway.

'_I love you_…' She bit back a sob as the voice continued,_ 'I may be gone…but my love for you will go on.'_ She nodded, unable to speak. Closing her eyes as she felt a warmth envelop her.

"I will be strong…for you, Aerith." She stayed in the door way a long while, drifting off to sleep.

When she woke she was wrapped in a warm blanket, Marlene was holding her hand, her head resting against Tifa's shoulder. Hot tears stung her eyes as a smile slowly worked its way onto her face. She glanced up, Denzel sat up in bed, for the first time in such a long while, and smiled at her.

"I can be strong, too." He whispered, his voice a little hoarse from lack of use. Tifa grinned, rubbing Marlene's shoulders gently to wake her. As her brown eyes met Denzel's she gasped and ran to him, hugging him fiercely. Tifa forgot for a moment that she had been dissappointed or miserable at all. For now she was filled with joy and excitement.

"Thank you." Tifa eyed the flowers, radiant as ever, and was filled with a renewed sense of purspose, strength, and courage. If Denzel could do this, she could do anything...she would do whatever it was going to take to save those she loved.

_Borrowed lyrics from Katethegreat19's version of Aerith's Theme…check it out, if you haven't already._


	4. Cure

Cure

Rain, healing rain…_her_ rain. Everyone cheered for Cloud. Tifa smiled, thanking everyone for their strength when a single droplet of water caught her eye. She glanced up, that familiar warmth surrounding her and she knew…

"You were always with us, weren't you?" She spoke softly, noting a single drop of rain had made it's way inside the sealed helm of the ship. She felt that familiar warmth surrounding her, putting her fears to rest.

"Thank you..." She nodded, turning back to smile down at Cloud from her perch inside the _'Shera'_.

There was a gunshot, a snarl, and a bullet through his chest. The last two of the remnants stood defiantly against him. He struggled briefly to stand, gathering up all his strength for one last charge.

Tifa cried out, her hands shooting out defensively as she saw it happen. There was an explosion…and then he was gone.

Her world shattered around her, she couldn't hear her friends rush to her side, feel Vincent's arms around her as she fell, didn't hear Yuffie whispering her name. There was darkness, absolute nothingness engulfed her. He was gone...just like that. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it, it wasn't possible. Cloud wasn't dead, he couldn't be. If Sephiroth couldn't defeat him, then a couple of worthless remnants shouldn't be able to...right? She shook her head, trying to shake the thought away. _'Not dead, not dead...he can't leave me, not yet.' _She chanted over and over in her mind.

She let out a pitiful cry, Vincent and Yuffie's combined hold seemed to tighten around her as Barrett, Cid, and Nanaki stood by and watched helplessly.

_'I love you, just be strong…a little longer.'_ Tifa gasped as a warmth filled her chest, she felt hands gently cup her cheeks.

"We need to get to her church." She murmered against Yuffie's hair as the younger woman continued to gently comfort her. "…I know he's there." She stood slowly, still under the protective watch of the gunman and the ninja.

Yuffie shot a questioning glance at Vincent, then nodded enthusiastically. "I guess I can give these back to him then, ne?" She nodded at the unbelievable amount of materia that suddenly found its way into her arms. Tifa smiled down at Yuffie, thankful for her support.

"Yeah, I gotta give dat kid a piece o' my mind!" Barrett shouted, raising his fist.

"I gotta see this…" Cid chuckled as Barrett threw curses at him, turning the airship around and speeding toward the church.

'_Thank you…' _The warmth radiated from her, spreading all the way to the tips of her toes. _'Thank you.'_ She could feel _her_, feel the love, the compassion she felt toward every single one of them. She smiled again as she watched the rain fall, cleansing the planet once again.


	5. True Blue

_Just for the record, I own nothing. Not a thing...not the characters or the locations, it is all property of Square Enix. _

True Blue

Cloud sighed, content at long last. He felt a gentle hand placed against his forehead, heard a soft and terribly familiar voice.

"Mother?" He couldn't stop the rush of emotion he felt, imagining her hand and her voice soothing him the way she had when he was a child. Memories of her radiant blue eyes and that gentle, unconditionally loving smile flooding him with a sudden sense of purpose and weightless, breathless need.

"_Again?! How many times have you called me 'Mother' already?" _That voice was not his mother, though it filled him with no less joy and love.

"_Give him a break, let him yearn for her." _He wished, more than anything he could open his eyes, see his old friend one last time. He felt their presence drifting away, and yet he still felt as though he was floating.

"_I don't need such a big kid."_ She sounded as though she was laughing, her voice light and happy.

"_That's too bad…" _Zack's voice bore a hint of amusement, Cloud could almost see his old friends smile. _"She's saying there's no place for you here." _

Cloud felt himself fall and then, once again he was weightless. He felt hands, small hands touching him, and there was warmth…water. He was floating. He opened his eyes, momentarily blinded by the brilliance her aura left behind. As his vision cleared and he stood he saw that he had been held a float by children…the orphans Tifa loved and cared for.

"She told us you would be here." The oldest girl spoke softly. He stared a moment longer, filled with a sudden sense of belonging.

"Welcome home!" A familiar voice called out. He turned and saw them, all of them smiling back at him. Marlene holding Barrett's hand and in her other arm she held Cait Sith, Tifa and Yuffie side by side, Vincent, Cid, and Nanaki all smiling slightly, welcoming him back.

"I'm home…" He felt truly welcome, he _was_ finally home. Nanaki stepped forward, speaking in his ever gentle voice.

"There are still children who are infected with Geostigma." He nodded once to Cloud.

"All right…" He carefully made his way toward Tifa as she moved aside to let Denzel through.

"Do your best." She smiled lovingly at him and as he nodded she gently urged him toward Cloud's outstretched hand.

Nothing could describe the emotion that filled his heart as Denzel's scar vanished, leaving the boy whole and untainted once again. Suddenly the church was filled with shouts of joy and laughter, children and their parents cheering as one by one they were all cured. Cloud took glanced around, smiling and rejoicing in his quiet way along with them.

As he turned back to his friends he saw her, she knelt beside two children as they spoke to her flower. He watched as they looked at each other, completely unaware of her presence, and smiled as they ran toward the cleansing pool of water. She stood slowly, walking toward the entrance where Zack stood waiting. With one last backwards glance he saw her smile, her brilliant green eyes and felt a massive weight lift off his chest.

"_Everything will be alright now, right?" _She asked with a grin and a wink before turning to walk out the doors and into the light of the Lifestream. Zack smiled, waving one last good bye to Cloud before following Aerith and vanishing once again.

He turned slowly toward Tifa and smiled. Her eyes shown with a warmth he didn't think he'd ever truly noticed in them before. He had always known she loved him, but had he ever truly known it was to this extent? He felt foolish, though surprisingly unashamed, and in that instant he made up his mind. He would work for her, love her more, give her everything he had…she was all he'd ever needed. He knew that now, it was the warmth in her eyes and the smile on her lips, she was what he had needed his whole life to be complete…and now he had the courage to tell her.


	6. On the way to a smile

**A/N:** _This was a bit different, I didn't think it was too terribly mushy or angsty. I hope it isn't too bad but feel free to point out any improvements I can make :) help is always appreciated._

_None of these characters are mine (neither is the title but it seemed to fit) I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._

On the way to a smile...

A lone figure stood amongst the sanctuary of the chapel. His tattered crimson cloak only adding to his ethereal presence, flowing behind him as fluidly as water. For all his strength and courage, even the great Vincent Valentine could not withstand the woman who had given every fiber of her being to save a planet that neither knew her nor cared. No one could have cared for her as deeply as they had.

He lowered himself to his knees before the flowers, a single thought weighing heavily on his mind, a prayer he had been seeking an answer too for so long he could no longer think of anything else. He hopes she will share her wisdom with him, offer him the same guidance she did for Tifa, Cloud…for Yuffie.

His thoughts once again begin to drift away to a simpler time. His years as a Turk, Lucrecia, and his brief stint as a child. He began to realize, as he was now able to clearly visualize his time in Nibelheim, that these so called 'simpler times' he so loved were the nightmares that had turned him into the gunman he was now. He'd lost so much of who he was in those years, his senses of right and wrong blurred, and he felt his heart had twisted into something he was sure he wouldn't recognize if he saw it now. But there was something so oddly welcoming in that time. The strangers he had traveled with. The world he had saved, and the demon who had been grateful, in a way, to have shared a part of his existence. He would never admit it aloud, but the silence within him was deafening now and he found he despised it.

_I'm so sorry…_It was an echo of his failures. The one blemish on his past that would haunt him for as long as his soul would wander this planet.

He took in a deep breath of crisp, lily scented air in an attempt to focus his thoughts. He was not here to beg Lucrecia for her forgiveness…she'd given him that one last little grace, and yet he still felt that deep sense of longing, a chasm so deep it could swallow the world had opened up within himself. Depression, not something he was accustomed to, had taken what was left of him and began to drag him down.

'_Not all is lost, Vincent.' _He closed his eyes as a familiar pair of hands rested on his shoulders. _'You have more yet to give.'_ She sounded so enthusiastic and sure of herself. She was always sure of herself, a quality in her he had always found admirable.

"To whom?" Vincent spoke softly, his deep voice rumbling like distant thunder.

'_Everyone!' _She laughed, as though it were the most obvious answer. _'__**Especially **__her…' _Vincent blinked back his sudden shock. He had not realized mind reading was the gift of the fallen.

"No, I am much too old to offer her what she desires." He felt his pulse quicken, he remembered her face as she stood at the banks of the lake in the ancient forest. The fear and beauty she inspired within him returning with gusto.

'_In some ways, yes…you are considerably older than she.' _He felt the flower girl tug at his hair gently. _'Can you feel it yet?'_

Vincent thought for a moment before asking the inevitable. "Feel what, exactly?"

'_Life is passing you by, every day a new opportunity presents itself and you blindly let it slip by. You must capture this moment, this brilliant and wonderful moment, before it's gone forever.' _She smiled softly._ 'You shouldn't worry so much.' _She sighed playfully at him. _'Vincent...you have a grey hair.' _He could feel her laughter bubbling all the way to his core, the lightness of her own spirit giving him a sense of peace as he turned slowly toward her.

Aerith stood there, a strange light outlining her in the darkness. He was in a sort of temporary shock, blatantly staring until she again began to speak. _'If you ever smiled you would develop those adorable laugh lines that distinguished _older_ men get.'_ She smiled wistfully up at him as she rocked playfully on the balls of her feet, her hands twisted together behind her back. _'Do you honestly believe even you can stop this?'_ Vincent thought hard about that all important question. He could no more stop the world from spinning wildly on its axis than he could change the wilfull mind of of one Wutain born Ninja and sole heir to what was left of a once mighty nation.

Yuffie had played heavily on his mind these last few weeks. She'd insisted on spending much of her time with him, much to his supposed chagrin. He found that, as he thought on it, he enjoyed her company. He had found himself adjusting quickly to her inconsistent chatter. The way she seemed to just fill the silence with the first thing that crossed her mind or companionable and understood silences, and he found he was welcoming the opportunity to smile. He hadn't realized, or even really thought much on it until now, that Yuffie had come in and gently shaken him loose of his shell. He looked down at his hands, no longer seeing anything monstrous in his gauntlet. He saw trial and retribution. Hell, it _was_ just a chunk of metal after all. He wasn't a monster, he could understand that now…

He suddenly felt that all his worries and fears were so pitiful in comparison to the others. Yuffie, for instance, lost her entire country to a brutal war, a war that claimed her childhood, innocence, and eventually two of the three only important women in her life, watched them both die before her eyes.

Cloud had lost it all, family, home, his own childhood, best friends, and his mind at one point, and look at him now. Finding his feet in the world and his heart in Tifa's ever forgiving hands…and Marlene.

He thought of the bright eyed young girl, and realized with a sudden flair of warmth, out of all the children on Gaia he loved her the most. Nothing could explain his connection to the spirited young orphan, he simply felt that in a more intimate way, on some deeper level they were really the very same. Yet, she'd lost her mother and father, her whole world came crashing down all around her. She was left alone in the world only to be absorbed into the welcoming arms of a new family, a hodgepodge mess of mismatched people, and in all that chaos and death she thrived and became the inspiration Vincent had needed for so long. She was wise beyond her years and intesely compassionate, it was an honor for him to know her.

Vincent had loved and lost, though having never really had too much to lose in the first place, he wasn't in a position to wallow in misery at the feet of these people, if he put everything out in the open. His own faults were the cause of his sadness, and he had more than redeemed them. Yuffie found the courage to take his hand, not his good hand either, and force him, _force him_ to be social again. Tifa had waited and struggled for years with Cloud and she was practically Mother Theresa to the children of Edge. He smiled as he thought of Cid, Barrett, Reeve, and Nanaki. These people who had surrounded him when he'd needed them, who had hardly been given the chance to know him and still readily called him 'friend', had willingly come to his aid almost in the same instant he had asked it of them, without question or reproach.

'_You're love for them is so equally reciprocated, Vincent, it surprises me you can't see it…but then again, the things right in front of your face aren't always the easiest to see. Strange, hm?' _She winked. _'You have your own troubles, you had your own difficult path to follow and not one of them could have done it…not one.'_ He felt her gentle nature somehow transferring itself into him, easing the worries that constantly plagued his mind and putting him in a much clearer state of mind.

'_**It's time to take one big, brave step out into the world. This darkness is not a sanctuary. You have dark in your past, not your future.' **_A voice he had long since grown accustomed to echoed as clear as day through the calm. He immediately thought of Lucrecia and Hojo, how he had been so blind and in that had failed to protect her, even if he'd only been protecting her from herself. _**'This darkness, this place is a tomb. You will turn to dust if you don't leave soon…' **_With his eyes closed he could almost see the haunting orange glow of the eyes of Chaos. How misunderstood he had been…He felt a slow smile curve at the corners of his lips, silently thankful.

He glanced around, the crumbling walls of the church offering their own version of comfort in their familiarity. Being home had a strange effect on him…that he even thought to call this place his home was beyond him, but it was. So much so that he found himself returning month after month, staying in an old apartment he'd rented. He no longer stayed in Kalm, finding he now longed for the closeness of the others he had inadvertantly bonded to.

"I see…" He whispered in response. He stared a moment longer at the single white lily sitting before him. He reached a tentative hand out for the flower.

'_Take it, and tell her I miss her deeply…she'll never know how much I loved her in that moment.' _Vincent felt a sting he'd not known in many decades as he thought of the young Wutaian woman diving deep into the holy water to leave the only mastered Phoenix summon the group had. It was more than that, she hadn't even stolen the thing. She'd asked Tifa and Cloud with eyes full tears if she could take it, saying she needed to find closure of her own. She'd asked each one of the group if they would allow her to do with it what should have been done all those years ago…and no one objected even the slightest. Cid and Nanaki had even offered to take her, to which she declined with a hug to the pilot and a head bump for the firecat.

Vincent felt his lips tug up into another small smile, nodding slowly he stood. "I will, and I thank you…" He turned and walked slowly toward the doors, glancing once over his shoulder, not at all surprised to see the flowers were no longer shimmering in the moonlight and their guardian was no longer standing amongst them. "Until next time, flower girl." He murmured with a smirk as he crossed the threshold.


	7. Skies are the Limit

**Skies are the limit…**

Cid sat alone in his home, Shera having gone to the market for much needed groceries. He reveled in the silence. _'It will never be the same.' _He thought, staring up at the crystal blue sky. It was true, to some degree. The world was safe from everything but itself, and that he could deal with.

He took a long breath in, a toothpick hanging loosely from his lips, smiling in the warmth of the sun. So much had changed in the last few years. He surprised himself most of, not that Cloud telling Tifa he loved her was a nonevent, or Vincent publicly proclaiming his affections (and by proclaiming, Cid clearly remembered Yuffie's excited retelling, Vincent had just said the equivalent of 'I like you more than those other people' which was hardly a proclamation as it was a simple reminder that Vincent was dull). Cid chuckled to himself, proud he had outdone them all. Cid not only told Shera he loved her in a public place, and with great flair, and "mushiness" as she called it. He had married her and given her children, twins in fact.

Athena (Shera's great grandmother's name) and Aerith, well...for so many reasons. The girls were the light of AVALANCHE, the very proof they had succeeded. Now two years old and, as far as Cid was concerned, far more intelligent than anyone alive, they brought a new prospect to many lives. Hope. Something that had become a stranger in their neck of the woods.

He felt the younger of the two approach before he heard her or saw her. Aerith, younger by two whole minutes, slowly snuck out to Cid's little hideaway. He felt his heart warm at the sight of her lovely blue eyes, framed with thick brown curls, and her dimple marked smile greeting him.

"How's my best girl doing?" She squealed in excitement as he set down the sharp piece of wood in his teeth and held his arms open for the girl.

"Papa!" She snuggled into his neck, her tiny hands fisting into his shirt. "Thena wan' a coooookie!" He laughed as she spoke, ruffling her curls before following the dutiful girl back to her sister. As he opened the door he caught sight of something black fluttering just around the corner, a broad grin spreading much wider than before.

As predicted, Vincent stood beside the counter with Athena safely clutched in one arm and a cookie, which from the look on Vincent's face indicated it was clearly for the girl, in the other.

"Vincant! Vancint…VINNIE!!" Aerith finally squealed, proud of her final maiming of his name. Cid laughed abruptly as Vincent visibly flinched, smiling politely to the girl and offering her a cookie.

"So, Vince. What brings ya to my neck o' the woods, huh?" Cid ushered the girls out of the kitchen and into the living room where their toys were chaotically spread about. "Sheer'll be back soon, you could stay fer dinner if ya want." He clapped him on the shoulder.

"I would like that." Vincent nodded politely.

"I sense a 'but' quickly approachin', what's yer hurry?" Cid grinned as Vincent shifted uncomfortably. He noticed he no long wore the heavy red cloak and clunky golden boots. The gauntlet remained, but that seemed to be more out of necessity than reminder. "What's got yer chocobo's in a bustle, Valentine?" Cid wiggled an eyebrow at the troubled man, sitting before him in loose black pants that looked Wutaian by design and a white shirt that wrapped around him in a way that gave him full coverage of his chest and back and yet full range of motion.

"I must request-" Cid held up a hand, laughing harder than he had that day than he had all month with the girls.

"For Gaia sakes, do ya always talk like some stuffed up ol' man, Vince? What the hell do ya need, just ask an I'll do what I can." Vincent smirked at this.

"I need a ring." Cid chocked on his next breath.

"I don' think I heard ya right." Cid adjusted the collar of his shirt. "A ring? For what exactly?" He eyed the crimson eyed man warily.

"For myself, I've always enjoyed the color gold and so I came to you to craft my next piece…" Vincent remarked with a wry grin. "For what, _indeed_, Highwind."

"Vincent Valentine, you sir, just bought the farm." Cid laughed only to suddenly be bombarded by a series of animal and 'farm' related questions by a pair of over active imaginations and intensely curious blue eyes.

"Farm? What Farm? Vinnie gonna buy a farm? Will it have chickiebo's and moo cows?" Asked Athena in her soft voice as her louder sister insisted 'Vinnie' buy her "a blue one with a white foot and let me paint her toe clawe acause she gonna think it's gonna be real pretty like mommies fingers!" to which Vincent felt himself smiling, which was one of the many things Yuffie had influenced over the past year and a half.

"Not that kind of farm, young one. Yuffie will let you paint Gypsy's _'toe claws' _anytime you wish…you have but to ask." It never ceased to amaze the group, Cid most of all, how well Vincent interacted with the youngest members of the group. Cid had one of the four pictures ever taken of Vincent, and in it he held both girls, his eyes full of question and quiet surprise.

"I think Sheer would 'bout burst with excitement if she knew…" Cid smirked as Aerith quickly made her way into Vincent's arms. Aerith, Athena, Marlene, and Yuffie. The only four women to have him wrapped around their respective fingers. He thought for a moment, Vincent was the luckiest man alive.

"He gonna live happy ever and after with aunty Yu Yu, I know it." Cid and Vincent shared slightly surprised looks then.

"Smartest people in Gaia." Cid nodded toward Aerith and Athena. Vincent leaned his forehead against Aerith's.

"How do you know so much, young one." He spoke softly.

"Big sister told me." Aerith answered slowly, her eyes drifting up to meet Vincent's, which at that closeness made her giggle as he looked at her cross-eyed. He had a feeling she wasn't referring to Athena.

"Is that so?" She simply nodded her response, a smile that was so like her name sake blossoming across her face.

"We know everything, Vinnie. Daddy said so." Athena smiled confidently up at Vincent.

"Tha's right, darlin'." He smirked, ruffling her hair. "Vince is about to make your aunty Yu Yu the happiest woman on Gaia." Cid began.

"He's gonna make her cheeks change their colors and giggle like mommy?" Athena cast a curious sideways glance at the red eyed man. "She's a fairy princess, you know." Athena planted her small hands on her hips in a way that Vincent couldn't deny was very much learned from Tifa.

"She is indeed." He nodded.

"Enough, kids. You two git on an play, let me bug ol' Vinnie for now." Cid said laughing as he playfully chased the girls out. Vincent watched them leave. "You aint lived till ya have one of them." Cid could swear Vincent paled a shade then. "They aint bad, it's _her_ mood you'd have to worry 'bout."

Vincent stayed long enough to say hello to Sherra and announce his plan to propose to Yuffie after two years of intense 'Re-socialization Therapy' as Yuffie had called it. Sherra, just as Cid had thought, erupted into a fit of giggling, hugging, and bubbly excitement.

"You two are a beautiful pair, Mr. Valentine." She'd said just before he'd left. Vincent had again left telling her she could use his first name and she waved him off with another _'Until we see you again, Mr. Valentine, give Yuffie our love.'_ and a smile that could light the world.

"Isn't it amazing, Cid? Everything has finally found its place." She smiled wistfully as she placed the groceries in their proper places. He helped her move the heavier things, chuckling when he managed to trick her into bending over a number of times when he had _accidentally _put something in the wrong place.

"We're something' amazin' Sheer." He had replied, kissing her forehead as she swatted his hands away from her backside.

Once finished they made their way outside to watch the kids count the stars and say goodnight to everyone.

Aerith pointed to a star shouting "Goodnight, Cloud and Tifa!" Waving enthusiastically. Athena followed suit, waving and shouting goodnight.

Athena picked the next one and shouted goodnight to Reeve "and his friend the toy cat doll that talks to him." Which Cid and Shera chuckled at. Reeve had tried many times to explain that Cait Sith was an artificially intelligent computer in a doll body and he was not a toy. The girls never got past the cute crown and adorable ears. Cait Sith never seemed to want to ruin their fun and allowed himself to be tossed around and dressed up as any ordinary child's toy would.

Athena and Aerith had said goodnight to everyone they knew and as Athena hopped off the bench and made her way to her mother's arms Aerith smiled at the three of them and looked back to the stars.

"Thank you for my family." Aerith spoke softly, her eyes shining in the moonlight. Cid felt Shera's hand tighten its grip. Athena smiled and hoped out of her mothers lap.

"Thank you!" She smiled up at the moon, taking her sisters hand in hers.

Shera turned to Cid, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Two years ago, when those beautiful girls were brought into the world, the powers that be had nearly taken Aerith away from them. She'd been born with the cord wrapped securely around her small neck, not breathing, her color had been frighteningly bad, and her heart had all but stopped beating. Cid had held her, crying without restraint…begging for a miracle. Her name was suddenly the only thought filling his head, like a chant. He couldn't stop thinking it, whispering it, or rocking his baby. _'Please, Aerith, don't let them take my little girl, please don't let them take her…' _He remembered the terror that filled Shera, as weak as she was, trying to come flying off that bed to grab her child. And then it happened. The power went out, alarms went off, generators tried to kick on…and then a small green light, a teardrop on the girls chest began to glow. Brighter and brighter until everyone in the room was nearly blinded. Then it was just Cid, the baby, and _her._

"_What's wrong?" _Her voice was simultaneous wonderful and terrible.

"She's dying…" Cid felt his knees give way, staring down at the bundle in his arms. She was perfect. Her darker curls, like Shera's hair. He couldn't help but wonder if she had his eyes or hers. Maybe his laugh or smile.

He felt her hands on his cheeks, but he couldn't look away. _"What's her name…" _Cid looked up, staring at the flower girl, her green eyes glittering with so much love he felt new tears burning behind his eyes. He opened his mouth to answer when she brought her hand out to caress the babies cheek. A hiccup caught his attention. He stared in shock as the skin she had touched began to darken to the healthy glow of a newborn baby, her cheeks began to tint with warmth, and she made another hiccupping cough…which Cid would later say was the sweetest, most incredible sound in the whole of the universe.

He looked back up at her, smiling as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Aerith." The flower girl smiled, tilting her head to one side to admire the baby as her eyes fluttered open. The same sky blue as his, he felt his smile widen.

"_I love her, I love you…" _She smiled at him with a wink. _"What is the world without her children?" _He blinked and suddenly there had been a flurry of activity around him.

'_She's alive, she's ok!' _People were shouting all around him, all he could see was Aerith staring up at him with wide knowing eyes.

Cid turned to Shera, cupping her cheek in one hand. "I love you, Sheer." He whispered gently.

"I love you, Cid…thank you for these two wonderful girls. I can't tell you how happy you three have made me." She answered softly, tears trickling slowly down her cheeks. Cid owed it all to the help of one incredible flower girl. There was something to be said for having an ancient on your side, he always thought. Their very own guardian angel. He kissed her cheeks, earning giggles from their peanut gallery.

"Oh hush, you two do it all the darn time! It's my turn!" He said with a smile, kissing Shera sweetly on the lips. "Jus cause I love showin' yer momma I love her, you two are going to sit there an' giggle at me." He gave them a look that had them laughing harder. "Well, Sheer, I think it's time I taught them kids a lesson or two 'bout being nice." Shera laughed at him as he stood slowly, attempting to intimidate the little giggling girls. "Slowly I turn…" and with that both girls were off like a shot toward their room, Cid hot on their heels. The house was, as always these last two years, full of laughter.

"Thank you…thank you so _much_ for my family." She whispered to the night. The bells that hung along the balcony, a gift from Tifa and Cloud the last time they went to Mideel, began to chime in unison and she swore she heard a different laughter on the wind. With a smile and a last deep breath of the sweet night air she went in to help tuck in the girls, smiling happily to herself.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ I felt Cid deserved to have a part too, and I love him and Shera together so there you go. Also, it tied in to the last one a little. This one seems like it might have been the longest of the lot so far. As always your opinion is greatly appreciated, as would any criticism. Thank you to all my reviewers, let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions :D_


	8. Whispering Wind

_This blasted site makes me so freaking angry!! If it comes out aligned all funky it's because ffnet did it, I center one and the next one moves then I fix the other one and the opposite happens...ARGLSHNNELLSJFDLK!!!!_

_Whispering Wind_

It was late fall, the rain was coming and the trees began to change into their fall colors. It was Nanaki's favorite time of year. The air never smelled cleaner than it did then and he loved the cooler weather. Today, however, was warm and humid, like an Indian summer. He could smell rain coming and with a smile he turned and made his way back to Bugenhagen's observatory. As he rounded the last bend and came bounding toward the opening to Cosmo Canyon he noticed a familiar buggy and Bugenhagen standing beside the beginning of a bon fire. Today was the fifth anniversary of Aerith's sacrifice and as such the group would gather at her altar and pay their respects.

"Nanaki! Just the one we came to see." Yuffie greeted him with a broad smile, Vincent in tow. "Are you ready?" She nodded toward the buggy they'd come in on.

"I am." He turned to Bugenhagen, nodding once before following his friends. They rode out to the shore where the Shera hovered, waiting for them. Cid grinned at the trio as they boarded.

"Good t'see ya, kid." He wrapped an arm around Yuffie. "How's the canyon holdin' up, Nanaki?" He asked as they made their way to the helm.

"We're doing well, Cid. How are the girls'?" He cocked his head to one side, listening for their laughter.

"I believe they are below with the others." Vincent intoned gently. Nanaki turned and grinned, trotting toward the lower deck.

"I forget sometimes that he's really only a little older than me." Yuffie noted absently. "Do you think he's lonely?" She glanced between Cid and Vincent. "I would be."

Nanaki had heard her and smiled to himself. Yuffie had been the closest thing to kin he'd ever had. He knew there were more of his kind out there, finding them was difficult and at times a little disheartening, but he knew they were out there. When the time was right, he would find them again. The Gi tribe was somewhere near the Canyon, he could hear their voices on the wind. It wasn't so lonely, having these people to take the place of his tribe. They loved him dearly and showed it in everything they did. That was more than enough for him.

He came to the door leading to the galley and stopped short. Laughter and gentle voices poured through the door. He could make out Aerith singing, her little voice cracking slightly and her sister laughing and singing along with her, a song about something over a rainbow. Nanaki had never heard the song before, but he thought it sounded beautiful when they sang it. Tifa and Cloud were talking in hushed tones about the girls, how adorable they were and Tifa was saying something along the lines of having one of their own. He chuckled when Cloud choked on his next breath. Tifa giggled, patting him on the back.

Nanaki gently nudged the door open and was greeted with various smiles and cheers. Aerith and Athena ran to him, wrapping their arms around his neck and holding tight. He closed his eye and smiled, nothing felt better than having himself surrounded by the people he loved. He would have to thank _her _for that when they arrived. Tifa came over and knelt before him, the girls giggling and refusing to let him go. She brought her forehead to rest against his in a silent greeting usually reserved for Yuffie. Barrett and Elmyra waved while Denzel and Marlene stood on either side behind the girls, running their hands through his mane. Cloud nodded his way with a quiet 'hello'.

"Well that's just too cute." Yuffie grinned ear to ear.

"Not so lonely, dear one. Not even for a moment." He managed to tilt his head up to look at her. Yuffie's smile grew and she nodded in understanding.

"And for that I will _always_ be grateful." She said as she took Vincent's metal gauntlet, leading him to a seat while they waited.

When they did finally feel the airship loosing altitude it was nearly dusk. They set out to the shrine with all the gear they would need to stay the night. They formed a circle around the children, Nanaki carrying Aerith and Athena on his back, in the event that a monster or two was near by. They set up camp at the shore looking across the lake. Lilies grew everywhere there was enough sunlight peaking through and the air smelled fresh and sweet. The girls were asleep with Shera in her tent minutes after it had been set up. Yuffie and Vincent sat alone, she was smiling as he spoke, and to his surprise Vincent appeared to have the smallest of smiles when he finished and she laughed. Tifa sat with Elmyra, Barrett, Cid, and Cloud by the fire. Denzel and Marlene were setting up their own tent and getting ready to sleep. He watched as everyone went about their own business and decided to take a moment for himself.

It took no time at all to reach the altar. He made his way around to the place where she had been cut down, an image of her praying flashing through his mind. It was such a tragedy, something so pure and innocent cut down by that man.

'_He was not always so full of hatred...' _He heard the gentle chime of her voice, a memory bubbling to the surface…

0oO0oO

"_He's not so bad, not on purpose." Aerith smiled down at Nanaki. He glowered at her._

"_Naiveté is a dangerous shortcoming, Aerith. This 'not so bad' man likely wants to kill you as much as he wants to kill us." He had been angry with her for trying to see through Sephiroth's reasons, so much so he missed the way her smile faltered. _

"_Insanity is no fault of his own, it is not fair to judge him so harshly if he had no control over what had happened to him. I cannot be angry with him. It would be not better than faulting Vincent for Lucrecia's death, it is beyond his control…there is a cycle that must be maintained, a balance, and order to keep." She smiled despite his anger._

"_And if he killed you? What then, is that maintaining the balance? Should I praise him, then, for his victory over the weak?" She knelt down, cupping his face in her hands. He felt the dead weight of dread hit the pit of his stomach like a ton of bricks._

"_I love you. I want you to know that, and I will treasure your compassion and friendship for as long as the planet lives…should he do what you say then you should carry on for me, do what I cannot and save him from what he has become. He is not well, he is a wilting and poisoned flower and soon he will be nothing more than a life corrupted by the darkness of his own tainted heart. I am not afraid and I do not hate him…I love him." Nanaki felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. She loved him, knew what he was…and she knew he was going to kill her. _

"…_I will stand by you, whatever happens, I will do as you ask." He bowed his head as she held him, weeping at her feet like a child. _

0oO0oO

As he stood there, looking across the water he remembered the last time Cloud fought the pieces of him. The remnants had been all that was left after she took his physical being back to the lifestream, the planet hadn't been able to completely rid itself of his poison, not with out Cloud's help…and his own sacrifice. She had brought him back, and had taken what was left of that corruption with her. Nanaki had felt something like sympathy toward the General. His madness and rage all caused by the same man who had given Vincent his own curse. And yet Vincent fought on, struggling to do good in the face of great evil. Vincent had love and friendship on his side. Sephiroth had nothing but pain, failure, and the great void of his deteriorating mind.

'_He has us now…' _The water rippled and the wind whirled around him, gone as quickly as it came.

He sighed, glancing up to the full moon and crystal clear sky. He missed hearing her voice, having her to tell all that troubled him, her hands running through his mane…and simply having her _there._

"And what do we have?" He hung his head in sorrow.

'_You have me. You will always have me…' _He sucked in a breath at the echo of her voice, looking back up toward the stars and was shocked to see her emerald green eyes staring down at him. _'Because I will always love you, I will never leave you Nanaki.' _He wanted to leap into her arms, hold onto her and keep her there in her material form…but he resigned himself to a relieved smile.

She lowered herself to her knees, sitting eye level with him. They sat that way for a long while, his ears twitched toward the sounds of the sleeping forest as she smiled back at him. _'I have missed you.' _She spoke in a soft whisper, her eyes glowing with unrestrained love and admiration for her friend.

"We have all missed you…" He answered, bowing his head again. After a moment he attempted to speak, finding his voice unwilling to cooperate and coming out a harsh whisper. "Is he at peace?" His ears fell back against his head when he looked back up at her.

'_Hmm…he is where he needs to be now, away from harm and away from darkness.' _She tapped a lily beside her knee, smiling happily at the little flower. _'What about you, Nanaki? Have you found your peace?' _He shook his head and smiled.

"I was never unhappy, not since I was met you and our friends…not since they rescued us. I have all that I have ever wanted now." He chuffed softly, not meeting her gaze.

'_Then why are you so sad?' _Her eyes filled with concern as she gently brought a hand to his chin and urged him to look at her.

"I made you a promise and I am afraid I cannot keep it…I cannot forgive that _monster_ for what he has done to you or the planet…or me." He growled out, tugging his face free and resting it at her knees. She gently smoothed his mane away from his eyes, humming softly as she did.

'_It was no easy task I gave you…which is _why_ I gave it to you, and no one else.' _She whispered gently, weaving a small strand of white honey scented flowers into his mane._ 'There have been many dark days in our past, days filled with doubt, fear, despair, and hatred…it's time to let that go.' _He looked up at her with a sideways glance.

"Easy for you to say, you've never felt anything but love and contentment…besides, you've already returned to the lifestream and the planet…you got what _you _wanted." He bit back angrily, immediately regretting it.

'_No…that isn't true.' _She smiled when his head whipped around to face her, an apologetic frown gracing his feline features. _'I never wanted to leave you, I resisted the planet's call and I defied her. I followed you all for as long as I could. You were all so broken, I couldn't leave you like that…and my punishment was severe. I was never going to go to the promised land, I would never again hear the planet's sweet voice…not until I fulfilled my duty to her.' _She gently ran her fingers through his mane as he watched her with his one good eye. _'I was so afraid…I was afraid to face him, afraid that even if I did…I would be lost in the darkness with no one to guide me home.'_

"I can't imagine what that must have felt like." Nanaki whispered, nuzzling her hands gently. "I'm so sorry, I was wrong to judge you so harshly…"

'_You understand me better than you think…' _She gave him that knowing look, the one that effectively rendered all his walls and carefully constructed barriers useless. _'Let go of your animosity and fear and a new life awaits you…when you are ready.' _

"How does one affect the other?" He asked, tilting his head to one side curiously.

'_Anger and contempt lead to hatred and that leads others to fear you, you cannot build trust out of tyranny and fury…they are afraid and so they will not come. Let go, be free of your burdens and they will find you, Nanaki. Trust me.' _She giggled. He watched her for a moment, pondering what to do. _'I love you dearly…please, please, try to find your peace.' _She kissed the tip of his nose and in a blink she was gone, leaving nothing behind but the scent lilies and the sound of her laughter.

"Nanaki? You out here?" He grinned at the sound of Yuffie's voice. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" She grumbled to herself. Despite his mood he laughed, coming around the corner to greet her.

"I refuse to answer to your _cat_ calls…" He grinned up at her. She knelt, giving him an affectionate head bump.

"Are you ok? Cloud was worried, he said not to go up here but I never listen to chocobutt…" Nanaki felt his smile grow slightly. _'Of course Cloud would know she was here…' _he chuckled to himself.

"I am now, come…I imagine we should head back then if he's so worried." Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"Good, Vince has been acting strange…well, more so than usual, it'd be nice to have someone normal to talk to." Yuffie chuckled at the look he gave her.

"Your definition of normal seems to vary from mine." He rubbed against her hip as they walked side by side.

Yuffie simply smiled down at him, placing her hand on his head. "You're like a brother to me, I know we aren't the same out here, but in here…" She tapped her heart. "We are." He felt a nudge in the back of his mind, his heart filling with love as some imaginary weight began to lift.

"I saw her…she says I need to let go of my anger and free myself of my burdens." Yuffie nodded quietly, listening as he spoke. "Do you…do you think I'm scary? Am I 'fearsome' in some way?" She gave him a strange glance.

"You are tense and intimidating to some…I know you hold a great deal of responsibility by protecting the Canyon, but you also seem so determined to do it on your own that others are a little apprehensive when it comes to offering help. You've had great tragedy in your life-" He huffed at her, cutting her off.

"So have you, and look at you! You're happy and able…nothing holds you down." He bristled, angry with himself. "I am unable to achieve that level of enlightenment."

"I lost my mother when I was nine, I've had nearly fifteen years to cope with it. I wasn't always happy, I'm just a very good actress. I don't speak much to my father, and I was lost before I met all of you. Don't you understand? Look at what I was and what I am now? There's a huge difference, ne?" He stopped and sat back on his haunches.

"I had not thought of it from that perspective. You have grown into an incredible and strong woman." He spoke softly with a hint of sadness.

"I am strong _because_ I have you." He looked up then. She dropped to her knees, capturing his face in both hands and fixing him with an intesely determined stare. "And Vincent, Cloud…Tifa's always there when something is bothering us…hell, even _Cid_ tries to you and I smile when we're down. Look around, Nanaki, we are completely surrounded by people who want nothing more than to love us and be loved in return. Aerith and Athena _adore_ you, they follow you everywhere and their favorite thing is to simply be near you. Shelke, _she_ loves you and she's the toughest customer out there. We _all_ love you and we will be here for you no matter what." He nuzzled her under her chin, chuckling at her ardent display of love and affection.

Her eyes glittered beautifully in the starlight. He imagined her as a child, losing her mother at such a young age and living through both wars and fighting to save the planet three times running. A thought occurred to him, she held no animosity or anger. Yuffie was Yuffie and that in itself meant there was no room for any negativity.

"Have you forgiven _him_? Does he still haunt your memories?" She blinked rapidly, clearly blindsided by his question before smiling gently.

"I have put it behind me, not quite forgiven though. I don't really _hate_ him anymore. It was a tragedy, ya know? And not just for us. He died, someone loved him and to them it must have been a terrible loss. He suffered through those tests and experiments and then finding out he wasn't even who or _what_ he thought he was…I can't blame him for becoming what he was, it wasn't entirely his fault. And I realize everyone is responsible for their own decisions...there is a fine line between being capable and, well, not. Besides, I live to love. My mother always told me I was given to her that the world would know light in their time of darkness, I was her white rose." She smiled fondly at him.

"That's where you get the nickname, huh?" She hadn't even heard Cloud approaching behind her and she jumped, clutching her chest with a laugh when he smirked at her.

"Sheesh, you tryin' to kill me or what?" Yuffie playfully swatted at him. "Looks like this ninja needs some work…you should wear a bell or something." He smiled back at her.

"How was your visit?" Cloud eyed Nanaki, a barely there smirk on his lips.

"It was…enlightening. Yuffie was kind enough to walk me back and help me sort through a few lingering thoughts." Cloud nodded at both.

"Yuffie was quite worried when you didn't return." Cloud met her doe brown eyes with a look of approval as she blushed. Nanaki met her embarrassed smile with a knowing grin.

"I have been tasked with forgiveness…and I have run into a few barriers." Nanaki admitted. "It isn't as easy as I had previously assumed it would be, at least I have Yuffie to walk me through the more challenging times." She flushed a deeper crimson at the compliment.

"That's the way it is supposed to be. Forgiveness is the most difficult gift to give and it will take all the strength and courage you have, having someone like her with you will certainly help." Nanaki nodded his agreement. "I will listen, if ever you need." Cloud smiled as he spoke, giving Yuffie's arm a gentle squeeze and making his way past them. "If you'll excuse me…" He motioned toward the trees.

Yuffie giggled, her cheeks tinting pink as she ushered Nanaki away after he muttered a quick thank you to Cloud. They made it back to the camp fire and those of the group who were still awake, who were Tifa and Vincent since Cloud wandered off. Vincent stood, nodding his greeting to Nanaki as they passed.

"I meant what I said, and thank you for coming to find me." She turned the full force of her smile on him.

"Of course, that's what family is for." She winked, heading off to the tent she would be sharing with Vincent.

"The bond you and Yuffie share is an inspiration." Tifa spoke softly, smiling into the fire. "You two crossed every barrier and found a connection that no one could ever break. It's beautiful." She glanced up at him.

"I love her, as though she truly were kin. She is special, and strong…_she's_ the inspiration." He smiled into the darkness she and Vincent had retreated to. "She took something dark and broken and turned him into a man full of life and passion. It seems to be her talent, taking in those that are broken and making them something stronger and more beautiful than before…" He paused then and thought suddenly of Aerith and Sephiroth.

'_Something dark and broken…'_ It dawned on him then that she was going to remedy the broken soul of that man. To fix him she needed them all to forgive him and he was the last. Cloud had forgiven him almost the instant he'd defeated him the second time. Seeing Kadaj as he was had opened his eyes and he felt the other mans true pain. Tifa found it hard to be bitter once he'd been defeated. He had burned her village, killed her friends, and taken two people she personally loved more than life itself from her. Yet, she bore no ill will toward him. The others were of the same mind, it was done and he was gone…there was nothing left _to_ hate.

'_I love him.' _She truly did, with every last fiber of her soul, she loved him…and all she wanted was for him to have forgiveness.

And so he did, he let go of her death and his resentment…he let the memory die and fade into the back of his mind, blurring with all the rest. It was as if he was breathing fresh air for the first time, it was a wave of such incredible relief he felt like he could fly. It was freedom, he had been held captive by his rage for so long he had forgotten what it felt like to laugh, deeply and truly. He had forgotten what 'carefree' felt like, and he hadn't realized how much he missed _feeling_ happy.

"I love you." He whispered to the night sky, laughing softly to himself as he drifted off to sleep. Of all the gifts she had ever given him, this was by far the greatest and most treasured.

* * *

_A/N: =-This was a request for Serenbach, glad you liked this one :D-= I'm sorry if the ending seems a little rushed, I have been trying to write this one for the last week or two and it refused to cooperate. Personally, I'm pretty pleased with it. I would like it if a few things would flow better but if I mess with it anymore I'll probably ruin it altogether. So, review and tell me what you think :D Please!_


	9. Out of Love

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to do this. I own nothing..._

* * *

Out of Love...

In all the time following Aerith's death Rufus had come to terms with many things, the most important and difficult being that his father was _not_ the man he had thought he was. His father, Rufus ShinRa Sr. was a man of unimaginable cruelty. His own father had caused the death, pain, and suffering of so many people. His black hand had reached far beyond Junon and Midgar, he had been responsible for Yuffie Kisaragi's mother's death, the destruction of her once proud nation, and he even had a large part to play in the burning of Nibelheim.

Rufus had also come to the realization that he was _not_ his father…how, now, do you prove that to the world? He had the Turks to protect him, Reeve and his men to guide him, however he still had the country of Wutai and the people of the entire eastern continent to prove his worth to.

"I can't do this…" He spoke to the empty room that had once been his father's office. The building was in terrible shape, rotting from the inside out, and yet stubbornly held onto what life it had. A broken reminder of a tyrants reign of bloodshed and misery. "How do I pick up the pieces? What's left can't be fixed…you made sure of that." He glared at the charred remains of the room, now a skeleton of what it had been. He could still see the desk, the pictures, and all the various raiment's of the room. It still held the same suffocating feeling, despite the absence of one wall, giving him a clear view of the shattered city of Midgar. "What did he think he was doing…?" He tried in vain to imagine Midgar, bright and beautiful in her youth. He'd seen early pictures and the conception of the plates, designed to help make living easier.

He remembered being a young boy, sitting in on the meetings and listening to Dr. Gast and Dr. Hollander, the later of which had gone mad not long after. Most of all, he remembered meeting a young, not so shy, girl named after her great aunt. Aerith Gainsborough. She was the picture of innocence, her brilliant green eyes were always alive with love and curiosity. She had tried to engage him in her games, his father had not permitted it. Laughing and playing like a child was unbecoming of the future ruler of the ShinRa empire. Rufus smiled at the thought. Ever time his father chastised him for entertaining the young girls whims she had smiled politely and curtsied _'My apologies, Mr. ShinRa. I meant not to offend you…'_ and she would quietly make her way back to her mother, smiling despite the harsh words and threats his father had made. She was a good little girl, she always remembered her manners. She never shied away, never showed fear. _'Animals can smell fear…sometimes I think some people can too. I am not afraid, the planet will protect me. She needs me.'_ She was an incredible child and grew into something far more amazing.

The building gave a violent shudder, dirt and debris shifted and slid right out the open wall, carried away in a sudden gust of wind.

"_Come find me!"_ A small voice called from somewhere in the darkness beyond the door. Rufus shook his head, he was the only one up there. He'd given his Turks the slip a few hours before, glad to have some freedom for the time being. _"C'mon, you said you would!"_ The voice called again.

"Ok, I'm crazy…can't say I didn't see _that_ coming." He said with a slight shrug, making his way toward the voice.

The hallways groaned and cried their protests as he walked through. _'Perhaps they have missed me…'_ He mused with a wry smile. He heard a crash and a cry of surprise followed by a bought of uncontrolled giggling. He started walking faster and faster until he was racing down the halls toward the laughter.

There was a flash of light and he was in the old conference room, one that had been modified to resemble a classroom of sorts. The chairs were untouched by time or fire, the walls pristine and through the window he saw a clear sky and birds happily flying by. He blinked several times, going to his knees in shock at what he'd found. "This can't be, it just _can't_." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes furiously.

"_But it can…it's ok, Rufus."_ The voice wasn't a child's voice but the voice of the woman the child had become.

He turned slowly, almost afraid of what he'd see. "Aerith…?" His voice was stuck in his throat, hardly above whisper.

She smiled and curtsied. _"None other." _She replied in the same tone she'd always used on Rufus Sr.

Rufus couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. It was joyless and empty as he threw himself back against the wall, knocking over one of the potted trees decorating the room. Cool soil spilled across the ground and his hand, which he jerked back with a gasp. "This is _madness_!" He all but shrieked at her. "I must be losing my mind…I can't possibly, you can't…am I dying? Is that what this is? Are you going to drag me through all the horrors of my father's reign?"

She laughed lightly, not surprised and not afraid. He thought, for a moment, he could almost reach out and touch her. She seemed so…_real._

"_I am, Rufus…as real as I can be, anyway."_ She knelt before him, placing _warm_ hands on his knees as he cradled his hands against his chest.

He shook his head violently. "No…no, you died…I heard…Cloud said…you're _dead_." He accused her.

She smiled sweetly, brushing a wayward strand out of his face. _"Yes. I am dead…there is no explanation I can give you for me being here, other than you needed me."_

He opened his mouth and closed it. He _had_ needed to see her. She was the one thing his father could never tarnish, he couldn't break her, couldn't touch her, couldn't do anything at all to her. Even in her supposed death he couldn't stop her. She was Aerith, Queen of all things bright and beautiful, Goddess of love and laughter, and the Flower of the Slums. Or so he had thought when he was young. Then Sephiroth came back, which was frightening in its own right, and he saw to her end…

"_Death is different for everyone it touches."_ She spoke softly, eyes shining like emeralds. _"I have gone to the promised land, and I watch over you all…when you need me, I am here." _She gestured to herself.

Rufus cleared his throat and shifted himself to be more comfortable. "This is going to take some getting used to. I am not accustomed to people returning from the dead with promises of help and happiness."

She gave him a rueful smile. _"I didn't promise you anything." _He chuckled at that.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours before she spoke again. _"You are everything your father couldn't be. _You _are a leader, you are kind and just. _You _gave the people hope for a future without fear. What you offered them meant more than a wealthy nation and a fierce military…you have forged peace out of death, and you helped the others set all the wrongs right again. The planet is finally in balance again and able to mend." _He studied her face as she spoke, as if he was waiting for the bad news, for her to say what he felt. _'You're a failure, weak and pathetic. You could never lead a nation with your whimsical nonsense. There can be no peace, that implies weakness and we simply do not have one.' _All the things his father had said.

When she didn't give him any negative recourse he spoke up. "I was my father's son, I am as much at fault as he was."

"_You are the product of a broken man. He was afraid and in his fear he inflicted pain and suffering on all those around him…you are not at fault for him, he made his choice and you clearly made a different one. Look…" _She pointed out the window, where Midgar lay in ruin. Just beyond it was Edge, bustling with new life. The city itself was just as dilapidated as its larger counterpart, but it was alive and thriving. The people were mending their broken lives and starting anew. He could pick out a billboard with _'WRO for a better future'_ and a picture of Reeve and himself standing back to back. He was proud of the budding friendship between Wutai and the WRO, though he supposed that had everything to do with Yuffie and her high ranking position in the WRO. Chief Intelligence officer, and she was quite good at her job. Reeve had said he was going to have to change the title to something a little less foreboding, such as Head of Peaceful Negotiations.

"I've looked out at this city so many times before, I never saw it from this angle." He turned back with a smile. She winked and giggled. "We must keep you busy." He joked.

She shook her head. _"I missed you…" _Rufus gaped openly at that. His whole life he had felt unwanted, unseen, and completely in the way and unnecessary. _"Those that love you will always protect you, those that don't have learned to honor and respect you. You killed ShinRa, you destroyed what little power he had left and you gave these people something they had never known in yours or your father's lifetime." _

He thought for a moment, trying to figure out just what it was they hadn't known. Not everyone feared the SOLDIER's or The President…not all of them followed him, some even rose up against him. No one had been denied love…

"_Peace."_ He could have slapped himself.

"I didn't think of that." He looked around the room, the oppressive classroom it had once been was slowly dissolving into the wreckage it was now. "It's just some days I look in the mirror and I see him staring back at me. I have his bloody guards, he taught me everything I know about governing and politics. He made what I am, and sometimes what I am _is_ him." He slowly rose to his feet, taking in the view again. He could see the church from here, the roof had been repaired, and while he couldn't see it, he knew the interior had been redone as well. He had been one of the few honored guests at Tifa's wedding.

She placed her hands on his elbows, pressed her forehead into his back and whispered his name. _"What you see is a ghost of your past, you should look again. Maybe next time you'll see the man I do." _He turned to face her, her evergreen eyes glittered in the failing light. _"I see what you are and will be, you will be the greatest leader these people have ever known, and you have paved a new path for the next to follow. You lead them out of the darkness, Rufus. You are their savior." _He smiled then, and he felt a sudden weight lift off his shoulders. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and he closed his eyes, savoring the moment. When he opened them she was gone and the room was as it should have been, broken and grey…

"Thank you…" He whispered to the nothing around him. He could make out the faint sound of blades slicing through air. When he turned he saw Reno's helicopter flying toward the building. He casually made his way down, not rushing himself in the least. When he made it to the street, Tseng was waiting outside the helicopter with a smirk. "Did I keep you waiting long?" He gave a smug grin to the Wutaian.

Tseng's smirk lost none of its luster. "No, sir. We were happy to sit out in this desolate graveyard while you took your stroll down memory lane." He motioned to the helicopter. "If you're quite done, you do have some _actual_ work to get to. Also, Yuffie Kisaragi has contacted us."

Rufus raised an eyebrow, his curiosity peaked. "Oh? What about?"

Tseng chuckled. "She set a date." Rufus didn't seem to find the humor in that, and asked despite the sudden feeling that he was about to bite off more than he could chew.

"Why is that funny?" He cringed at the smile Elena shot him once he took his seat.

"Sir, do you know much about weddings?" She asked sweetly. He shook his head, he'd only ever seen one. "Are you familiar with the term 'Maid of Honor'?" His stomach dropped. Yuffie was a cruel, cruel mistress indeed. "She also mentioned you promised her a 'favor of any size and or shape' should she marry Vincent before the years end." Elena looked positively radiant. Tseng was smug, and Reno wisely kept his eyes on where they were going. He was glad Rude hadn't been in the helicopter for this. Elena, he decided, could read minds. "Rude is with Yuffie picking out your special 'suit'."

Rufus seriously contemplated jumping from the helicopter, then a thought occurred to him. _'It's out of love…' _and despite the situation and its ridiculous nature, he smiled. Yuffie was Yuffie and he had known she would pull something like this on him, but if he really thought about it…he was happy she asked him. He was being accepted for who and what he had been and what he was supposedly to be.

"Well find him, I would hate to keep the heir of Wutai waiting too long…who knows what else she'll make me do." He sat back and chuckled, watching the city fly by. So long as she didn't try and get him into a dress or anything too horrific, he'd do what she asked gladly. _'So much for my whimsical ideas, old man.'_ He glanced back at the building, another floor had begun to fall, crushing his fathers office. _'One demon down...'_ He turned to see Tseng giving him a curious stare. "Have Reno and Rude level the building by next weekend...I do believe it has quite served its purpose." Reno let out a hoot from his seat, Elena slapped his arm and gave him a pointed stare.

Tseng waved Elena off with a rare smile and a slight shake of his head. "Of course, sir."

Rufus turned to stare out the window once more, the more pressing matter of just _what_ Yuffie would dress him up in now at the forefront of his mind. _'Gods above, don't let that woman put me in a dress...'_

* * *

_A/N: Kinda random, but it felt right at the time. It doesn't have nearly as much of Aerith as most of the other ones, but it had been a while and I was bored. Constructive criticism is always welcome :D _


	10. Believe

_Note: I own nothing, not even a little bit. Also, I make no money from this. Sorry it took so long. Inspired by the song __with the same name from__ Polar Express, oddly enough. And this one has very little to do with Aerith, it's more Marlene/Vincent centric.  
_

* * *

White fell from the sky, it reminded Marlene of powdered sugar. It was the first time in her life she'd ever seen it snow. She had seen snow, but never like this. It was pure white, untouched and perfect white. She wanted so much to run out and touch it, to see if it was as soft as she thought it looked. But…Tifa said to stay in doors where it was warm. _'There's too much work for us to be doing to go out and play today Marlene, you know that.'_ It didn't stop her from staring though.

"Have you never seen snow before?" His voice was low and rumbling, much like Barrett's, though not quite as gruff.

Marlene shook her head slowly in the negative as she kept watching the snow fall. "I remember seeing it, but it was dirty and…not fluffy like this." She shrugged turning to face him with her trademark grin.

Vincent felt his heart warm at the girl, offering his own small smile. "I have been instructed to take you outside and…_play_." Marlene let out a quick laugh and quickly covered her mouth. Vincent chuckled and crouched when she motioned for him.

She leaned in close and whispered, "Tifa says I can't go outside, I have to help her with all the stuff for your wedding and there is a lot of work to do." She frowned, clearly debating the pros and cons of both ideas. Vincent could see the clear longing she had to go outside, and he knew she also had no intention of disobeying anything Tifa told her not to do.

Vincent took a slow breath and leaned in close to whisper to her. "Marlene…it's _Yuffie's_ wedding and _Yuffie_ has asked me to do this…do you want to upset the bride on the eve of her wedding?" He sat back, giving her a look usually reserved for conversations with Reeve. It did the trick.

The girls face instantly contorted into a frown. "Well…no. I guess I better do what she says then, huh?" Vincent nodded with a smug grin, another habit picked up from Yuffie, or so he assumed. Marlene grinned then, pulling her gloves, jacket, and her scarf on with Vincent's help.

"And just what do you think you two are doing?" Tifa cocked an eyebrow at the pair in snow clothes, a bouquet of white lilies in one hand, the other firmly planted on her hip. Vincent wasn't entirely convinced she didn't find the scene amusing. Here he stood in a fluffy black jacket, hat, gloves, scarf, and with a girl in a matching shiny pink get-up.

Vincent glanced at Marlene, the snow, and back to Tifa with a comically blank expression before opening the door and nearly shoving the girl out ahead of him. "Ask Yuffie." Tifa chuckled, shaking the bouquet at them and heading back into the other room with Shera, Yuffie, and the younger girls.

Yuffie grinned triumphantly. "You can't tell him I said anything…" She started, glancing around and whispering. "He _loves_ the snow." Tifa and Shera exchanged a glance before rushing to the window to see that, sure enough, Vincent had allowed Marlene to 'talk him into' making Snow Angels. Yuffie chuckled, "Told ya'. I don't' know what it is, must be some fond memory of his childhood or the fact that he absolutely _adores_ that kid…but he's been trying to find any excuse to get out there in that snow with her all morning." She shook her head as she went back to making bouquets.

Shera couldn't seem to tear herself away. "What'cha lookin' at mama?" Aerith pranced over to her and stopped dead. "'Thena!! We can go out in the white stuff now!!" Shera nearly fell over when she screamed for her sister, the girl had a set of pipes that could wake Sephiroth.

In less than thirty seconds, both girls had boots, coats, gloves, and scarves on and were flying out the door to play in the snow with Vincent. Yuffie appeared beside Shera with a camera and took a quick picture. "Don't want him to forget the time he played in the snow…" She said with a wistful smile, watching him laughing as all three girls attempted to climb onto him and drag him to the ground.

* * *

_A/N: What? An update? Yeah, this one is a bit out sync, but I kinda lost focus. Plus, it was only half written last year. Literally, I started it in November. Anyways, I decided to finish and post so you would know I'm not dead. Also, my Seph/Tifa story is due for an update…be afraid, be very afraid…grammar errors galore! Enjoy anyway, and make corrections your excuse to review :D Thanks for stickin' around!_


End file.
